The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a functional block diagram of a global positioning system (GPS) navigation system is shown. A vehicle 100 includes a GPS receiver 102. GPS transmitters 104 transmit wireless signals. The GPS receiver 102 receives the wireless signals from the GPS transmitter 104 and determines a location of the vehicle 100. The GPS receiver 102 may also determine speed and direction of the vehicle 100 as well as time of day. The GPS receiver 102 outputs the GPS data to a navigation system 106.
The navigation system 106 processes the GPS data from the GPS receiver 102. The navigation system 106 displays a current location of the vehicle 100 on a display 108. The display 108 provides a visual indication of the location, speed, and direction of the vehicle 100 as well as the time of day to a user. The display 108 may include a touch screen, which allows the user to input data to the navigation system 106. For example, the user may select a location to plan a route.